Group Gazers Sport Support
by hatchet.chef
Summary: A story for Nakota fans!


Noah,Dakota,Lindsay,Chris, and Ezekiel are at a baseball game sitting on the bleachers.

"Eh! These staduim foods are good!" Ezekiel says as eh bites down on a cheeseburger.

"WOOOT! GO TEAM GO! GOOOOO!" Lindsay says standing up and cheering.

"MAKE A HOME RUN! DO SOMETHING!" Dakota shouts.

Noah sighs.

"Noah! Just have some fun! I bet you will love baseball!" Chris encourages.

"Umm..no." Noah says looking at the field boredly.

"Come on Noah this is fun!" Lindsay says putting Noahs arms up.

Noah sighs again.

"Go team go! Do that baseball thing!" Noah says sarcasticlly.

Lindsay slaps Noah's head.

"Ouch! Fine." Noah says rubbing his head.

A player swings the ball.

Everyone watches.

The ball heads straight for the bleachers.

"DAKOTA! THE BALLS HEADING TO YOU!" Chris shouts.

"What?" Dakota says frighted.

The ball was about to hit her.

Noah jumps infront of Dakota and Dakota ducks.

Noah gets his head hit by a baseball bat.

"HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE GET THE AMBUILENCE!" Chris shouts.

The group rushes Noah to the hospital.

Noah lays down ont he hospital bed.

"Why am i here? It's only a little blood. Stop freaking out everyone." Noah says calming.

"Noah are you sure your ok?" Lindsay asks.

"Yes. I'm fine." Noah says.

"Your one brave dude,eh." Ezekiel says high 5ing Noah.

"Yeah whatever." Noah ignores.

"Noah do you want to be alone?" Chris asks.

"Yeah. Please. And will one of you guys grab me a book while you leave?" Noah asks.

"I'll grab a book,eh." Ezekiel says leaving the room.

"I'll make sure Ezekiel doesn't forget. Later." Chris said leaving.

"Just get well ok Noah?" Lindsay said patting his shoulder and then leaving.

Dakota shuts the door.

"Noah, don't you realize that i'm soposed to be here and not you?" Dakota says sadly.

"Yeah but whatever. I hate baseball games anyways. Me getting hit was the only interesting thing that happend." Noah says without being sarcastic.

Dakota laughs a little.

"Yeah haha. But thanks." Dakota says next to the bed he is laying at.

"Yeah whatever. I just hope tomorrow i can get out of here." Noah says shrugging.

"I don't know when but I hope you feel better." Dakota says shyly.

"Thanks I guess..'" Noah sighs.

Dakota turns around and looks at the door.

"You don't have to chat with me. Be with your friends!" Noah encourages.

Dakota takes a deep breathe.

Dakota reaches down and kisses Noah on the lips.

Noah's eyes widen.

Dakota moves her hair out of the way while kissing him.

"I got a book for you,eh!" Ezekiel says walking in.

"WOAH!" Ezekiel says jumping back as he catches Dakota and Noah kissing.

Dakota stops kissing Noah and looks at Ezekiel.

"What...did...I JUST SEE?" Ezekiel shouts. stepping back.

"EZEKIEL! LISTEN TO ME!" Dakota says running up to Ezekiel.

"Tell me. Is it what I think it is?" Ezekiel asks shockingly.

"It's EXACTLY what you think it is." Dakota says shyly.

Ezekiel drops the book and runs out of the room, slamming the door.

Dakota facepalms.

"Umm.. Dakota..." Noah asks calmly.

"What?" Dakota asks walking towards him.

"WHY did you KISS me?" Noah asks shockedly.

"I think I like you..." Dakota confesses.

"Uhh..oh.." Noah says quietly.

"Are you sure..you like someone like this?" Noah asks confused.

"If I wasn't sure do you think I would kiss you?" Dakota asks playfully.

"Yeah. Hahaha." Noah says truthfully and laughs.

"So..now what?" Dakota asks.

"Maybe you want to go out sometime?" Noah asks bravely.

"Aww. Sure." Dakota says holding his hand.

"THEY KISSED,EH!" Ezekiel shouts while barging in the room with Chris and Lindsay.

"SERIOUSLY? WHY!" Lindsay asks Dakota loudly.

"Because he's my new boyfriend." Dakota says crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Lindsay and Ezekiel turn around and look at eachother.

"Woah hoho, I was NOT expecting that." Chris said happily.

"You can't date Dakota,eh! She's too mean!" Ezekiel complains.

"Nahh. I'm only mean to the idiots I don't like." Dakota confirms.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Ezekiel asks.

"Yeah. I'm surprized you figured it out that quick." Dakota says meanly.

Ezekiel pouts.

"Since Dakota and Noah are dating, why don't the 4 of us double date?" Chris adds on.

"Aww! That's a cute idea! Let's do that!" Lindsay agrees.

"But I don't have a girlfriend,eh." Ezekiel complains.

"We don't want you there." Dakota says meanly.

"Ask the doctors if I can leave the hospital today and get out of this bed." Noah complains.

Dakota screams doctor.

A nurse comes in.

"Can you please not scream? You can give someone a heart attack!" the nurse complains.

"Cool. Can Noah leave the hospital yet or no?" Dakota says straight up.

"Uhh sure I guess." the nurse says shrugging.

"CODE BLUE. I REPEAT. CODE BLUE." An accouncement announces.

"Oh no! I got to leave bye!" the nurse says running out of the room.

Noah gets up from his bed and puts his arm around Dakota.

Chris puts his arm around Lindsay.

Chris and Lindsay, Noah and Dakota leave the hospital.

Ezekiel stays in the room and facepalms.

Noah, Dakota, Lindsay, and Chris enter Chris's car.

Chris starts driving.

"Where do you guys want to have a double date at?" Chris asks.

"Maybe at the Spaghetti resturant?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah! That sounds good!" Lindsay agrees.

Chris drives to the Spaghetti resturant and parks the car.

They go into the spaghetti resturant and sit down.

"Isn't this great!" Dakota cheers.

"Yeah! Your finally happy with someone and your not being mean!" Lindsay agrees.

"I know. I'm only nice to the people I like." Dakota says putting her head on Noah.

Noah kisses her cheeck.

"Noah you seem less boring." Chris says.

"Um no. I'm just the same." Noah says reading the menu.

"And I like him just the way he is!" Dakota says hugging him.

Noah smiles while reading the menu.

"Dakota. You seem nicer to Noah now that your dating him." Lindsay notices.

"I know. But I can't help it! Isn't he just so cute!" Dakota explains.

"Sure! Let's order." Chris says seeing the waiter come by.

"Hi! I'm Vanessa! I'll be your waiter! What would you like to eat?" Vanessa asks nicely.

"I'll have the spaghetti with white clam sauce." Noah orders.

"I'll have the regular spagehtti." Dakota orders.

"I'll just have regular noodles." Chris orders.

"I guess i'll have the spaghetti with white clam sauce too." Lindsay orders.

"Alright!I'll be right back!" Vanessa says leaving to go to the kitchen.

"So when did you realize you liked Noah?" Chris asks.

"Today I guess." Dakota says shrugging.

"Why today?" Lindsay asks.

"Because...he saved me from that baseball thing.."Dakota says shylying.

"Ok. Noah. When did you decide to like Dakota?" Chris asks curiously.

"Um. Today?" Noah thinks and says.

"Why?" Lindsay asks curiously.

"Because...she liked me." Noah says while shrugging.

"And besides she's hot so why not?" Noah adds on while he grabs water and drinks it.

"Wow." Lindsay says facepalming.

"Wow what?" Dakota asks.

"Well, you guys are only going out with eachother because Dakota likes Noah for saving her." Lindsay explains.

"I bet if Noah never saved you, this date wouldn't happen." Chris says truthfully.

Noah and Dakota look at eachother.

Dakota sighs.

"There right, we should just be friends." Dakota adds.

Noah sighs.

"Yeah. So I guess we should leave? Noah asks.

"I just order spaghetti. I'm not leaving until i'm done eating." Dakota says.

"Alright. I'm leaving. Goodnight guys." Noah says getting up to leave.

Dakota looks sad.

"Sorry for breaking up you guys." Lindsay apologizes.

"I'm fine with it. I was going to dump him tomorrow anyways." Dakota says uncaringly.

"Why?" Chris asks.

"Because it's funner when i mess around with him. Besides he's too nerdy." Dakota explains.

Lindsay sighs.

"Heres your spaghetti." Vanessa says giving everyone their plates.

"FINALLY!" Dakota cheers.

Dakota starts eating spaghetti quickly.

"Don't forget to chew." Chris replies.

"Shut up." Dakota says as she chews her food.

Ezekiel runs by.

"IF YOU WANT TO DATE NOAH THEN GO AHEAD! I'M NOT JELOUS!" Ezekiel shouts.

"I dumped him." Dakota adds.

"Oh..well..i'm going to clean up his house. Bye,eh." Ezekiel says embarressed as he walks off.

Ezekiel exits the resturant.

"I wonder what he did.." Chris wonders.

"Knowing him, he probally egged his house." Lindsay guesses.

Dakota finishes her spaghetti.

"Lindsay are you going to eat that?" Dakota asks.

Lindsay slides her plate to Dakota.

"Hey who do you think Dakota will date next?" Chris asks.

"Ezekiel." Lindsay giggles.

Dakota spits chewed up spaghetti on Lindsays face.

"Say that again and it will be barf." Dakota says meanly.

"I'm going to clean up." Lindsay said hiding her anger.

Lindsay gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"The next person i'll will be a hot hollywood actor." Dakota adds.

Ezekiel comes by out of nowhere.

"She means Marco Grazzini." Ezekiel confirms.

Dakota gasp.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!" Dakota says madly.

"Who cares? Freak." Ezekiel teases.

Dakota grabs Chris's spaghetti and shoves it down Ezekiel pants.

Dakota madly exits the spaghetti resturant.

"I wasn't done eating.." Chris says sadly.

"Big whoop Chris! I got spaghetti in my pants! You wimp." Ezekiel says toughly and walks out.

Lindsay comes back all cleaned up.

"Did you notice he didn't say eh and he actually stood up for himself?" Lindsay asks.

"I have to pay for dinner." Chris said sadly as he tablepalms.

" Have you noticed with Ezekiels mean attitude he isn't a loser?" Lindsay asks.

"I DON'T CARE!" Chris screams.

"Why?" Lindsay asks.

"My bill is $260!" Chris said about to cry.

"Aww! I'll pay!" Lindsay said paying.

"Oh good. Bye!" Chris said leaving.

Chris gets in his car and leaves.

"Well that was rude.." Lindsay said with crossed arms.

Lindsay exits and walks home.


End file.
